


May I Have This Dance?

by nicoleeemusic98



Series: EXO Music Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleeemusic98/pseuds/nicoleeemusic98
Summary: Song: Tattoed Heart - Ariana GrandeA literal word vomit. I wanted to create a 60s kinda R&B Motown scene after listening to Tattoed Heart. And I wanted that kind of "dancing in the attic to an oldie on a gramophone" kinda scene. And I don't know why, Hunhan passed the casting auditions for this scene. Maybe because I'm feeling kinda apologetic towards the previous chapter towards all Hunhan shippers.Oh yeah, if anybody's confused, the very first "he" is Sehun. The whole story is actually told in Lu Han's POV.





	May I Have This Dance?

He slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him out of the room. He was confused at the sudden action, but followed him nonetheless. He let himself be guided into the living room, and watched him slip a record into the gramophone.

His breath hitched slightly as a strong and comforting arm wrapped around his waist, while the other free hand slipped into his right hand and held it up. Recognizing the pose, he gently laid his left hand on his shoulder. Slowly, they took tiny steps that accompanied the music. Getting into the swing of it, they danced around the room, adding in the occasional spin, dip and twirl.

Without realizing it, he was soon danced out of the house and onto their front lawn. He took a look at his face, and thought that he had never seen anything more handsome. The moon cloaked them both with its light, adding an ethereal feel to the whole scene.

And with the moon shining brightly in the twilight sky, Sehun bent down to place his lips on Lu Han's. And despite the cold, cold night, Lu Han was sure that he had never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Tattoed Heart - Ariana Grande
> 
> A literal word vomit. I wanted to create a 60s kinda R&B Motown scene after listening to Tattoed Heart. And I wanted that kind of "dancing in the attic to an oldie on a gramophone" kinda scene. And I don't know why, Hunhan passed the casting auditions for this scene. Maybe because I'm feeling kinda apologetic towards the previous chapter towards all Hunhan shippers.
> 
> Oh yeah, if anybody's confused, the very first "he" is Sehun. The whole story is actually told in Lu Han's POV.


End file.
